nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Devilface
Devilface were an anarcho-punk band/music collective, active from 1977 until 1998. They were based in Downtown Noble City. They have been noted as similar to UK anarcho-punk bands like Crass, Chumbawamba, and Flux of Pink Indians. They started a band after writing some music that was anarchist and criticised the government, and wanting to perform it. Two of the members were thrown off Speakers' Corner, and subsequently fined L$4,000 for anti-government 'hate speech'. The band were forced to sell most of their instruments to pay, but, to quote member of the collective, James Farmer, 'Even if we just had one acoustic guitar, and had to scream the lyrics, we started.' At first, they embraced a DIY ethic, publishing their own cassettes, and giving them away for free, often simply to passers-by. In 1981, they self-published their debut album, Heroes of Anarchy. They followed this by releasing four more albums throughout the 1980s, this time under the record label that they started, the Statefree Co-op. Their 1988 song, 'Hammers to the Wall', reached #32 on the US Indie chart. By 1991, and the release of their sixth album, they had realised that anarcho-punk had mostly died out, and thereby adopted a more mainstream hard-rock/grunge sound. This brought with it accusations of selling out from other Lovian punks. In 1998, internal complications (namely, criticism from media) brought the band to a close, saying that a reunion will likely never happen. On September 25, 2005, drummer Eric C. Yates died from lung problems (perhaps connected to his smoking habit). The band had a major rivalry with anarcho-capitalist group Tree Market, whose extreme right-wing views contrasted with the leftism of Devilface. While Tree Market was short-lived, Devilface continued to release anti-right material. In mid-2017, the three surviving members of the band, in a partnership with Hop-Scotch drummer Bob Schlitz, performed two reunion shows, both of which were highly controversial. The result of these two shows was a 2-disc live album, The World in Crisis. Members *James Farmer - lead vocals, acoustic guitar *Daniel Osmond (usually referred to as Daniel O.) - electric guitar *William Eask - bass *Eric C. Yates (real name Dåxe Qeñsàñkiqë) - drums There were also many other members who did not play instruments, but helped to make anarchist documents and distribute the band's releases. Performances The band were known in their early days for their wild and often dangerous performances. The most famous example was the night of April 28, 1979, on which structural damage was caused to a theatre in Hurbanova after the band burned a Lovian flag on stage. In fact, according to Talk of the Devil: The Lovian Punk Scene, 1977-1985, there were many such performances in which the Lovian flag was destroyed, one show even bringing dogs on stage to bite and claw it to pieces. Discography *''Heroes of Anarchy'' - 1981 *''The Day We're Superior'' - 1983 *''Stateless Is Harmless'' - 1985 *''Fight This War'' - 1987 *''And Less'' - 1988 *''Making Change'' - 1991 *''The Way It Isn't'' - 1992 *''Before Your Very Eyes'' (live album) - 1994 *''Devilface (Plus)'' - 1997 *''The World in Crisis'' (live album) - 2017 Category:Band Category:Punk Category:Devilface